1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, and an image processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,035,467 discloses an art for discriminating a semantic classification (for example, a shooting scene) of each image based upon a feature amount of the image.